


Of warmth, and hope

by zeruokerra



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, No Beta, Other, god help you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeruokerra/pseuds/zeruokerra
Summary: Inside of his brain, warmth pools, like a gentle mental embrace. Eddie’s expression softens, and he lets himself feel. He lets himself love, and be loved. There is a feeling of hope inside of him, and he doesn’t try to push it down, this time.





	Of warmth, and hope

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title "In which the symbiote admires Eddie's butt". Or something like that.
> 
> Lovely succubus on tumblr! You are a pal. You know why
> 
> Happy Holidays tho!

If the symbiote likes a human tradition, it’s definitely Christmas.

 

Not every human celebrates Christmas. The whole phenomenon has a long story. But Eddie feels different around Christmas, and everyone else does, too. They can see it. Sense it.

 

Even if the air is cold, there is warmth around. Children run and play no matter how cold it is. Even if it snows. There is something soft in their eyes, and the symbiote is not a stranger to it. They know hope. They feel it growing inside of Eddie’s chest, but he abruptly annihilates the feeling before it can root. It worries them.

 

Sometimes, when days are not that low, Eddie allows himself not to brood. They like it when it happens. It means that everything feels alright, in place. That they belong. They eat noodles and fresh meat, and they cuddle in their bed, too tiny for two people, more than big enough for people who are this  _ close _ .

 

Today is not one of those days. Eddie’s mind feels like exploding, and destroying everything around him. Around them. They know Eddie, they know how he works, and know how much casual chatter can distract him from dark thoughts. 

 

Words are not natural for klyntar like they are for humans. They communicate with sounds, images, feelings. For Eddie, they make the effort.

 

**_We could buy some decorations. Arrange them. Make our home pretty._ **

 

There is something twitching inside of Eddie’s mind, but they don’t peek. It feels like nostalgia, sadness, and hope. And, as always, the underlying love they both feel whenever they communicate. The fondness. It tastes sweet, inside of Eddie’s nervous system. They wish they could just lick it, but humans find that kind of gross.

 

“We have no money, love.”

 

Stealing is wrong, so they decide against it. Eddie definitely senses the faint suggestion, and he snorts a little. That’s better than just brooding, at least.

 

**_You are worried about something._ **

 

“I’m good at worrying. About stupid things, mostly.”

 

**_It’s not money, then. Money is not stupid. Even if it looks stupid. It’s just paper, or metal. Mostly copper._ **

 

Eddie shrugs, but keeps walking towards their apartment. Their tiny, almost empty apartment. It’s enough, though. It has them, both of them. It’s home.

 

Eddie is home. But Eddie doesn’t feel right. Eddie feels insecure, and they don’t like that.

 

“Brooding is kind of my thing, darling.”

 

**_Not brooding. Just upset. You won’t tell us… me. You won’t tell what’s wrong. We can fix it._ **

 

At that, Eddie sighs. He opens the fridge, and checks if there is any beer left. There isn’t, they both realise. It’s a frustrating feeling for Eddie, and a triumphant one for the symbiote. They hate the taste of beer. Why have beer when you can have chocolate?

 

They like Christmas, but Valentine’s day is kind of nice, too.

 

“Flash.” It’s all Eddie says. There is no anger or hate in his voice, which makes the symbiote glad, but a little confused. Flash is a friend. They love Flash. They don’t want Eddie to hate Flash.

 

**_Flash is nice._ **

 

“That’s kind of the issue. He was such a good host, wasn’t he? Unlike… well.”

 

If the symbiote could blink in disbelief, they would. Very slowly.

 

**_Eddie, that’s the stupidest thing you have suggested today. And that’s an achievement. You say lots of dumb things._ **

 

“Wow, love. You and your venomous mouth.”

 

The symbiote does giggle at the pun. That’s one of his best qualities. Painful honesty.

 

Tendrils manifest outside of Eddie’s skin. His clothes partially disappear, because the tissues are way too busy gently hugging him.

 

**_We love you, Eddie. Even if you are kind of stupid._ **

 

“Hey, I’m a journalist and-”

 

**_You knowing big words doesn’t make you less of a dumbass._ **

 

That does make Eddie laugh, out loud. One of his big, strong hands gently caresses a tendril. Warmth against warmth.

 

“I know you are the clever half of this marriage, darling.”

 

The tendrils get warmer, closer to Eddie’s skin, if that were physically possible. They hold him gently, and Eddie holds them back. There is a hint of a smile inside of the symbiote’s mind, that Eddie can surely feel.

 

“Don’t feel embarrassed…”

 

**_Not embarrassed, Eddie. The truth just feels that good._ **

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

They giggle inside of Eddie’s mind. A tendril touches his lips, gently. A kiss. They love kisses. Both of them do.

 

“You are a natural people pleaser, too.”

 

**_Probably genetical._ **

 

“Still.”

 

They both sit on their old sofa, and Eddie turns the TV on. There is one of those weird Christmas movies on. The mom is probably going to end up married to Santa. Not that either of them can judge, really.

 

“I married an alien, love.”

 

**_You should remember that my species reproduces asexually, and that I’m only with you out of love._ **

 

Eddie opens his mouth, but he has nothing clever to say, so he closes it again. Until he opens it again.

 

“I know I am good-looking, you know.”

 

**_And very full of yourself._ **

 

“I’m just that good. I have a nice butt. Boyish looks. Big muscles, made to hug you.”

 

**_Your butt is beautiful, Eddie. Your muscles, too._ **

 

Eddie half grins, pride filling his lungs. It has been months since he breathed for the last time. He doesn’t really miss it. Pride feels better than air. Until yet another doubt plagues his brain. Which tastes sour to the symbiote, of course.

 

**_No, we did not pay attention to Flash’s butt and muscles. Flash is a friend. You are a lover._ **

 

“You did not peek inside of my mind, didn’t you.”

 

**_The information I got from your feelings was enough. Cannot fool us._ **

 

“I wasn’t trying to. It’s just. My own problem.” Eddie starts, looking at the ceiling, the buzzing of the TV calming him down. “I’m scared of not being good enough for you, maybe.”

 

**_That’s my fault, too. I’m sorry, Eddie. But I love you. You are good enough. I love you. I decide to stay. Married._ **

 

The mom on the TV is marrying Santa. Which still manages to make Eddie shiver. What a strange concept, marrying an undying Christian symbol.

 

“Merry Christmas, love.” he murmurs, absentmindedly, his brain still not processing the movie and its nonexistent plot.

 

Inside of his brain, warmth pools, like a gentle mental embrace. Eddie’s expression softens, and he lets himself feel. He lets himself love, and be loved. There is a feeling of hope inside of him, and he doesn’t try to push it down, this time.

 

**_Merry Christmas, Eddie._ **


End file.
